


rebirth

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Crucifixion, Religious Imagery, canon - script, not movie canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being reborn is like your first fuck. It always hurts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for violence/non-lethal crucifixion. In earlier drafts of the script, Katherine was full on crucified - nailed to the makeshift cross and even given a crown of barbed wire. (The religious symbolism was much heavier in the earlier scripts; a lot got toned down or removed, either Constantin didn't get it or didn't like it.)

* * *

Red gives way to gold; brilliant amber gives way to weary bloodshot.

 

The rusty thorns in my fingers; they prick, but they can’t break my skin.

 

They’ll pierce through hers.

 

It’s a message, a trick. Zo ties her down - and _he_ just watches.

 

But the symbolism is necessary, or so _he_ says. The ones who come for her, they'll be too blinded by tears to see past it.

 

Each thunderous roar of hammer, nail, and flesh colliding makes her scream.

 

I remember the pain of rebirth. Mine was a little different, a little quicker; a little sweeter even through the pain.

 

He just _watches_.

 

It’s done with, and she’s ragged. Time for the final piece.

 

Her eyes can barely open, but she sees me. Smells me. Two different reactions; two different recognitions.

 

Alpha. _Bitch._

 

"Being reborn is like your first fuck. It always hurts." There is no mercy when I shove the barbed wire crown onto her head.

 

_And he just fucking watches._


End file.
